User talk:RexnCaesar345
Welcome Hi, welcome to Generator Rex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rex Salazar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katara20 (Talk) 18:26, July 30, 2011 You can , why did that person get mad with the pictures that I put on Rex Salazar's Machines? The page... Hi, Hrosebud5. The page you just made is very irrelevant, I have to delete it. We already have a page for Rex...why did you do that? how old are you? JuniperAlien 22:52, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : The edits you keep making on Rex's page aren't needed. There is already a page for Rex's Machines calle "Rex Salazar's Machines " and I'm sure you already know that. Please DO NOT do it again. I don't want to have to block you.JuniperAlien 03:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I didn't know that and the last time I was on wiki Rex's machines were on Rex Salazar page. How did it get moved and who changed it? I am 13 years ol and my birthday is on November 10. I was born in 1997. I'm sorry what I did, thanks for telling me. I'm kinda new to this wiki. Is there anything else I need to know? :::: Well, um, just to let you know, all of Rex's pages are kind of completed. I mean, theres nothing else that really needs to be added to them unless anything changes or occurs...in the series. When adding photos up, they need to be really good quality...the pictures you were putting up in Rex's Machines were really low quality. The pictures that were already up were fine. JuniperAlien 20:25, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :::: I dont like the pictures that those people pick, there too old fashion. I was putting new looking pictures on there. It would make other people think Its cool, thats why I did that. Not to make you angry or anything, It was for that reason only, I didn't know you would fet anry, okay, oh and do you know spanish? I just want to know. Are you a boy or girl. Can we be friends or something. I know what you mean but there is way more details about this show than you would think, I would know, I pay attention to every single detail off this show, just for the record. Go on vbox7.com and then pay attention to the show. How old are you then and are you in SC? And do you go to Stover or what school? You guys wonder about who I am who are you? Please answer all my questions and statements,please. ::::: Oh no! please don't think it got me angry. It didn't. I was just letting you know. I'm a really friendly person. It's just that; lately a lot of people have been coming on here and messing up the wiki. It's been pretty annoying, but I'm not mad or anything. I just wanted to let you know that the edits and pictures aren't really a great choice. The ones we have are fine and a lot better quality. How are they old fashion when they look no different from the ones you put up? ::::: The reason I ask for you age is...well because I figured you were younger. I'm actually 17 and I'm a boss-admin of the whole wiki. I live in New York and I'm in High School, 12th grade. I watch Generator Rex and has almost all episodes downloaded on my computer just to make sure I put correct information on pages... JuniperAlien 21:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::: What I meant is well the year of when those images came in were already there before the ones I chose. I like choosing the new ones from 2011. How about being friends. ::::::: Not really. I looked at the date they were added, they were added in 2010, lol. But sure, I would like to be friends. If you have any questions, ask me or the other admins. JuniperAlien 21:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: I didn't mean all of them. I meant the smack hands from season 2, the new builts from season 2 and the way the whip looked. It was from season 2, though, he made it in the last episode of season 2, but, yeah, most of them are from season 2. I just thought it looked more cool and even my friends, which is 1,000 friends or more, told me that the ones I picked looked cool, not to get an agruement or anthing. I was just telling you that. Anyway, what is your real name, birth date, school, and what is your personallity? :::::::: Wow, really? You showed all 1,000 (and more) of your friends the picture? YA DON'T SAY! ONE THOUSAND? That's more people who are alive in my family to this very day! JuniperAlien 01:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC)